Parallel Universe
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Just imagine. Our beloved SwanQueen sucked into a different universe, parallel universe, where everything is different yet these two women always find each other. Collection of AU stories.
1. Roses For Your Grave

Just imagine. Our beloved SwanQueen sucked into a different universe, parallel universe, where everything is different yet these two women always find each other. I have been playing with this idea for a very long time, just imagining Emma and Regina in a different tv show ... in one of the many tv shows or movies that I love. I decided to give this a try. This is going to be a collection of shot stories inspired by tv shows with our two heroes as the main characters.

I hope at lease some of you will find it entertaining. _Long live the SwanQueen._

This short story was inspired by the tv show Castle and the pilot episode "Flowers for your grave".

I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

 ** _Roses For Your Grave_**

* * *

„Detective Swan," a blond woman entered the room showing her badge.

„What did we get here?" she greeted everyone while looking around to take in the crime scene. Her eyes scanned the area trying to avoid all the CSI people who were collecting evidence. Her gaze stopped on a human body, lying on a table in the middle of the room. It was a woman, around thirty years old, positioned as if she was a statue, covered with flowers. Something felt familiar and she didn't know why. Yet. Her feet led her to the victim's head where she stopped and stared at it trying to figure out why this strange pose felt like something she has already seen.

„Of course!" she exhaled victoriously.

„Jones? Nolan?" the blond detective called her two partners. She knew they were there somewhere.  
„Ay?" a dark haired man appeared in the doorway ready to assist to his boss.

„Does this look familiar to you?" she asked and when her second colleague David Nolan joined them, she began to explain.

„The body, the position, the flowers and look how the killer decorated her eyes. With rose petals," the detective summed up what they all could see. She put her hands in the pockets of her jeans and waited for the two men to share their own thoughts.

„Well, I think that he is a show off and he wants to share his creativity in a weird way.." before Jones could finish the sentence, Nolan decided to join the conversation.

„Or he is just a weirdo or someone who's mentally ill," Nolan added having no clue what this arrangement could mean.

„Don't you guys read?" detective Swan asked. How could they not know? It was so obvious.

„I read but I am more of a scifi fan," Jones tried to save the situation. The detective took few steps and closed the distance between all of them. She didn't want to say it out loud in front of everyone in case her suspicion wouldn't be correct.

„I think I have a party to attend," the blond woman said and the police men could hear a hint of excitement in her voice. She left the crime scene as fast as she arrived, jumped in her car and drove to one of the luxury hotels in the centre of New York. She knew exactly who to go to. Not only that she was a huge fan of this writer but also was pretty active in the fan club so she had information about what the writer was up to first handedly. She has always wanted to meet her favourite story teller but not under these circumstances. Her heartbeat went crazy when she stepped out of the elevator which took her to the roof of a building. She immediately became a part of a party.

„Calm down, Swan!" her inner voice tried to put her back on the ground because if she didn't have any self control, she would be floating in the air from joy. It took her few steps and her eyes met two brown orbs. At that moment she knew she had to stay strong and professional.

„Regina Mills," her lips silently let out the name of her favourite author who she was so grateful for not only because she loved the author's writing but also because the main character from her latests books Ruby Davies was the reason why she wanted to become a cop. She loved a good crime story and a strong female character showing the world that even a woman can do great things.

Regina Mills was in the middle of a speech so detective Swan didn't want to interrupt her and decided to wait when it's time for autographs. It's such a shame she didn't bring one of her books to let it sign by miss Mills. Maybe next time or maybe an interrogation will be needed. Regina finished her speech and got a very loud applause. The autographs were announced and all the people formed a queue. Regina went to an already prepared table and managed to sign few arms, some photos and one neck.

„Some people are just weird," the detective thought and smiled not realizing that few minutes ago she could also be considered weird. The blonde joined the queue even thought she didn't have to.

When it was almost the time for detective Swan to ask Regina Mills for an autograph, Regina turned around to face her manager.

„These parties are always the same. I wish there was something new, something .. I don't know … unexpected," she turned back to face the crowd and got ready to sign another book or a part of someone's body.

„So, where do you want it, friend?" Regina smiled at the blond woman having no idea of what was coming.

„Detective Swan, there's been a murder. We need to talk," the detective showed Regina her badge.

Regina took a deep breath not even trying to hide how shocked she was. Yes, she was surprised but she felt something else too. Was it curiosity? Was it excitement?

„Well, that's new!" Regina answered. She got up from the chair, called off the autographs and followed the detective to the elevator.

It was a beginning of a beautiful relationship none of them had any idea about while they were driving through the city to the police station. This case was about to bring something new into their lives and change both of them completely.

The End


	2. The Iceberg

My fantasy has no limits. I already have so many ideas for new au stories and don't know where to start, which one to write first. This story was inspired by the famous movie Titanic. I don't follow all the facts about the ship and the tragedy, I only use it as an inspiration. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think. I don't expect this fanfic to be popular but at least writing it takes my mind of things I don't want to think about.

Long live the SwanQueen.

* * *

 _ **The Iceberg**_

* * *

„Dear diary, I am Emma Swan and I am about to marry a man I am not in love with." was the first sentence Emma Swan, a rich woman from London, wrote into her little notebook which she carried with her everywhere she went. This time it wasn't any different. On the solid ground and also on the wild waves of the ocean she was about to sail her little diary kept her company. She was very cautious that nobody could get to it and read the most intimate things she shared with her paper friend. Crowds and crowds were boarding one of the biggest ships ever built for its first journey between London and New York. Emma was in her cabin, taking her clothes out of the luggage and putting it into a little wardrobe. The journey is going to take a few days and she always likes her things to be placed nicely on the shelves. Emma heard a gentle knock.

„Come in," Emma invited the visitor in. When she saw it was her husband-to be, her heart saddened. Neal was a kind man, very handsome and as rich as she was but her heart didn't find its way to his. Actually she wasn't sure if what she felt for him was or wasn't love. She has never been in love before. She was still young and her parents were very strict when it came to dating men. School and education was always the most important thing for them so Emma has never been allowed to attend any celebration or a party no matter how many times her friends and classmates invited her.

„Hello Emma, how are you settling in?" Neal asked and went to his fiancé. Emma was standing in front of a mirror preparing herself for dinner they were invited to. Neal hugged Emma from behind and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

„You look amazing, dear," he complimented her. Emma smiled and continued working on her hair. As much as she was excited for this journey she wanted to run away, run away from Neal, from all the restrictions she was constantly getting from her parents. She wanted to be free.

„I will be ready in few minutes," Emma said and pulled away from Neal pretending she needed more space for her hands to move around her head.

„I am going to join our parents in the dining room. Come when you are ready," Neal informed her wife to be and left the cabin. Emma exhaled heavily. She would rather be home, all alone, with her diary and with no snobby events to attend. This wasn't the life she dreamed of. She finished making her hair, checked her dress and left the cabin to join all the rich people for dinner.

When Emma was eating her delicious and probably a very expensive dinner, Regina Mills was painting a picture of a little kid and a kitten playing with a ball on one of the lower decks of the ship. Regina was on the way to try her luck in a bigger city. She wanted to draw, paint pictures and make money for her living. She wasn't as lucky as Emma. She wasn't born in a rich family. Her family was poor and barely managed to have food on their plates at least once a day. Her hand moved over the paper with grace and with every single touch there was a new line appearing on the paper, revealing more of the picture. With the last line of the pencil she finished the picture and decided to go for a walk. She was curious about this brand new ship which was also the biggest ship ever made by people. She left the lower deck and climbed the stairs to the main deck. The wind was stronger up here so it ruffled her hair. Regina decided to stay by the railing and observe the ocean.

Regina was deep in her thoughts about how free she felt, how her life was going to change and what opportunities will New York offer to her. On the other side of the deck Emma Swan climbed the stairs and searched for a place where she could be alone. She had enough of this life. She couldn't be herself, she couldn't live her own life. She didn't even know who she was because she always lived up to someone else's idea. All the buried emotions started to come out and it was overwhelming. They clouded her mind and it seemed like there was no way out of this hell. Emma climbed over the railing ready to jump and end this misery. Tears soaked her cheeks and her sobs reached Regina's ears. Thankfully. Regina turned around to see where the sound was coming from. When she saw the blond woman standing at the edge of the deck , hanging from the railing she panicked. She knew she had to stay calm not to scare the woman and cause her fall involuntarily. Regina took a deep breath and started moving closer to the woman, taking calm steps towards the desperate soul who was trying to end her own life.

„What a beautiful evening," Regina decided to start the conversation. Her voice was gentle and calming. She tried to come up with what to say next while she waited for the blond woman to answer.

„Oh, sorry?" Emma didn't expect anyone to be out and she most certainly didn't want to talk to anyone. She turned her head towards the woman who just spoke to her.

„Yes, it is," she added and kept staring at Regina. What a beautiful woman, she thought. Suddenly she didn't want the mysterious woman to see her cry. Emma wiped her tears away with one hand, using the other hand to hold onto the railing.

„So you are going for a swim?" Regina tried to change the approach. It somehow felt right to lift the mood and joke a little bit.

„It's the ocean, it's cold. Very cold," she added and patiently waited for Emma's reaction.

„It doesn't matter," Emma said like she was ready to give up. Her body moved towards the ocean, her hands slowly letting go of the railing.

„What made you come to this point?" Regina wasn't ready to give up that easily. She took few light steps towards the other woman so she was closer to her in case she needed to react quickly and catch her.

„My life. Well, my life is not even mine," Emma answered. One of her hands let go of the railing and she was hanging above the sea ready to say goodbye. Regina closed the distance between them and caught Emma's hand.

„Life is a gift and it's not given to be wasted. You can always change your life and live according to your own rules," Regina answered, summoned all her strength and pulled the blond woman back to the ship deck. She laid her on the ground, breathing heavily. Relief filled her body. Her hand reached Emma's and with a little pull Regina helped Emma to stand up.

„What do you know about life, hm?" Emma asked. She felt betrayed and sad that she couldn't finish what she started.

„I know more than you might think I do," Regina answered, bent down to pick up her painting set from the ground. One of the paintings fell out and flew to Emma's feet. Emma picked it up and looked at it curiously. It was Regina's last painting of the boy and the kitten.

„This is beautiful," Emma exhaled and couldn't take her eyes off the picture.

„You?" she asked if Regina was the one who painted it.

„Yes," Regina answered sheepishly. She blushed. Emma offered Regina the picture and when Regina took it their hands met in a light touch, they brushed against each other and both of the women felt something. They knew that this evening wasn't the last one they would be spending together.

„Maybe you could draw me one day?" Emma asked Regina while walking down the stairs from the upper deck.

„It would be my pleasure," Regina answered giving the blond woman one of her wide smiles.

„I don't even know your name," Emma asked her saviour.

„I am Regina. And yours?"

„Emma," the blond woman said returning a smile. This was all that Regina needed to know now.

 **The End**


	3. Would You Sing With Me?

Another short story about our heroes being in the world of Glee. I loved Glee, it changed my life and the way I look at some things or situation or even people. I thought it would be interesting to see Emma and Regina in this world. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think.

Long live the SwanQueen.

* * *

 **Would You Sing With Me?**

* * *

„She is the ice queen, Emma! You can't be serious!" Killian shouted at the blonde who was completely lost in her own thoughts. They were classmates and also best friends. Since the day when Emma came out to Killian as gay there was no secret between them and they were inseparable. Killian had his own little secrets which he knew Emma would be able to keep and he was the perfect support for Emma's uncontrollable emotions. He also kept her in check when it came to a certain brunette from a parallel class.

„I am. Unfortunately," Emma exhaled. Her hands moved fast as she took few things out of her locker and got ready for their school glee club, in which she has found her new hobby not long ago.

„Why do you always have to fall in love with the most out of reach people, hm?" Killian nudged Emma in her shoulder. They were on the way to the class that belonged to the glee club when someone ran into Emma and she fell down throwing all her things in the air.

„Oh dear!" Regina screamed and froze while staring at Emma. The blonde was trying to get up collecting her belongings on the way up. Regina Mills. The previously mentioned ice queen who was so hard to approach or even connect with on any level. Sometimes it looked like she was from a different universe, like if she didn't belong to the human race at all. Usually silent and when asked for some interaction she would just act like nothing mattered to her. She was always the one who stayed on the outside because she wouldn't want to let anyone in. Regina was an introvert and according to Emma's observing she must have gone through something horrible and now she has all these walls around herself to protect her. Inside she was as fragile as every hurt person walking the Earth. She knew this very well herself because she has been through some bad things too. If only she could get closer to her and offer Regina her help, support and a shoulder to cry on if needed. For Emma having someone to share the bad stuff with was the most important thing. If she didn't have Killian she would have already killed herself.

„Aarre you ookay?" Regina managed to speak out loud her eyes not leaving Emma, who just managed to get up and straighten everything up back to normal. Her skirt was a little bit dirty but other than that nothing serious happened.

„I am ok, don't worry," Emma answered and looked Regina in the eyes. It was actually the first time when they stood in front of each other that close so they could finally see what colour their eyes had.

„Why were you running so fast?" Emma asked trying to keep the conversation going.

„We are gonna be late for the glee club," Killian whispered in Emma's ear. Emma looked at him as if she wanted to kill him right now so he understood.

„I will see you in the class," were Killian's last words before he stepped into the class and closed the door behind him.

„Something happened at home," Regina said quietly and looked down. She felt really bad for hitting Emma because she seemed like a nice person not only by her looking. It really made Regina think about why is it that she considered Emma attractive. That has never happened before.

„I am sorry to hear that. Don't worry about me, I am gonna be ok. Shouldn't you be on your way home then?" as much as Emma didn't want to let Regina go she knew that she was needed somewhere else. She just needed to brainstorm the way to make sure that they would meet again soon.

„I know that we don't know each other but I feel like we both need a friend. So if you ever need to talk, I am here," Emma tried the easiest way. She knew that Regina was a tough girl who has never been seen with a friend either at school or at any of the town events. Her heart was her best guide so she trusted it. She also put herself in the same „friend-less" situation in case Regina took it as an insult. For these teenage girls having no friends was almost life threatening especially when they cared for how they looked in the eyes of other people.

„Thank you," Regina answered considering the offer as a very nice gesture.

„I should go," she added. They said goodbyes and then went separate ways. Emma slowly opened the door and entered the class where her glee friends have already started practising a new song.

„I am sure the butt pain was worth it, wasn't it?" Killian winked at Emma. She just smiled and Killian knew that Emma sunk much deeper when it came to her feelings for the petite brunette.

„I will gladly fall on my butt everyday if it's Regina who runs into me," Emma said to Killian in between the words of the song they were now singing. Killian just smiled and couldn't wait for this to evolve. He only wished this would go smoothly because he wouldn't want to see his best friend hurt.

„So what are you going to do next?" Killian was too curious for Emma's liking. She loved him. He was funny, charming and also one of the best companions when it came to watching TV shows, especially doing marathons. There was no one else who could keep up with Emma binge watching the popular series.

„I don't know, I might ask her to join glee club. Who knows, maybe she was born to be a singer," Emma was day-dreaming. She was doing it a lot lately. When her brain wasn't thinking about math or other subjects it was full of the brunette. Her day-dreaming has been upgraded to a higher level because now she could picture Regina's face and the colour of her eyes. Beautiful brown orbs.

„Earth is calling Emma!" Killian poked the blonde to wake her up from her dreams and who knows how wild fantasies. They were sitting on a bench outside enjoying some sunshine before the other half of the school day started. Both having some fruits as snacks and water to freshen their bodies. They always had so many topics to talk to but now it seemed that Emma wanted to talk only about one. And that one topic was now on the way towards their bench.

„I guess I will go to prepare for the class I have in few minutes," Killian stroke Emma's cheek and left the bench to give Emma some privacy. She silently appreciated his act.

„Hello, you," Regina closed the distance between them and stood still in front of the blonde.

„I don't even know what's your name," she added. What happened? She was able to talk to this girl having no problems with stutter or just loosing all the words she has already learnt since she was born. Emma was as surprised as Regina but she was good at hiding her emotions when it was useful.

„You literally throw me off my feet and you don't even know my name. What a mess," Emma smiled and got up from the bench, putting her snack away. She brushed her hands against her skirt in case her palms were dirty. She offered Regina her hand and introduced herself properly.

„I am Emma. Emma Swan," her name was like music for Regina's ears. She seemed to fall for this blond girl slowly as Emma was falling for her. Emma didn't want Regina to find out that Emma have already known almost everything about her so she patiently waited for the brunette to put her hand inside Emma's and introducing herself.

„I am Regina, Regina Mills and I am really sorry for hurting you," Regina apologized and smiled sheepishly. Emma returned the smile.

„I almost forgot about it, believe me," Emma said holding Regina's hand in hers for a bit longer than necessary. It felt nice. Her skin was soft, her touch gentle even thought the grasp was firm. You can always say a lot about a person from just a simple hand shake. Emma let go of the brunette's hand not wanting to look like a creep and pointed to a free place next to her on the bench. Regina accepted and sat down, Emma followed her.

„Ahh!" Emma screamed.

„I won't forget about the fall unless I don't sit on my butt for at least few weeks," she added, looked at Regina and they both started laughing.

„What do you think about our school glee club?" Emma asked eagerly waiting for the response.

„I think it's cool," the brunette answered not knowing where Emma's question was leading.

„Have you ever thought about being in the glee club?" what better way to start a conversation than with a topic she was well familiar with. She felt confident and her intuition told her that Regina could be a good singer according to how her voice sounded.

„I love singing but I am not much of a group person," Regina answered. Emma felt the opportunity. It wasn't a no but it might take some time before she convince her to join.

„We can sing together sometimes," Emma suggested.

„Why not," Regina said and even thought none of them would admit it they were surprised by how well this new friendship has started.

 ** _The End_**


	4. A Single Touch Changes Everything

**_This story was inspired by the tv show Pushing Daisies. I think it was a great tv show. Funny, interesting, romantic and I must say that in my opinion it had a huge potential. It's a shame it only had 2 seasons. Written just for fun. Enjoy.  
_**

* * *

 **A Single Touch Changes Everything**

* * *

Emma Swan was an ordinary child.

Till now.

This little 11 years old blond girl was running through a field being chased by her beloved dog, a golden retriever Sammy when suddenly lightning struck Emma causing her no harm. She shook it off and kept running. Sammy just ran past her and went towards the road. When the dog reached the road a truck appeared and it hit Sammy. Unfortunately Sammy died in front of Emma's eyes. The blond girl didn't want to believe her own eyes. The truck kept going and Emma sat down next to her dog her eyes filling with tears. When the blond girl touched Sammy with her pointing finger a miracle happened. Sammy got up and ran towards their home. Emma smiled and followed her dog. When they left the field a soft thump could be heard. A squirrel fell off a tree and died. The squirrel just took Sammy's place in heaven. This was how Emma had found out about her gift. She could bring every living thing, person or animal back to life but she wouldn't be allowed to touch them again because it would send them back to the land of the dead. She has learned this disadvantage of her gift by accidentally bringing her own adoptive mother back to life after she died of a stroke. When her mother kissed her goodnight that day she died again and no matter how hard Emma tried she couldn't bring her back with another touch. It was a very sad day for Emma because she has lost the only person who cared for her. The only living thing that was left was her dog Sammy and she couldn't even cuddle her fluffy friend because she wouldn't want to risk losing her. Her life seemed to be miserable but it was going to change.

Few days after her mother died, she moved to another family. Cora Mills adopted her because she couldn't have more children and her first born child Regina felt lonely. She wanted her daughter to have a friend to play with, to grow up with. Who would guess what could happen when these two girls met. They felt like they have known each other since they were born. They immediately became best friends, almost inseparable. Almost …

Few years after Emma was adopted Cora learned about being pregnant with her second child and she decided to put Emma back to the foster care system, because she wouldn't be able to take care of three kids at the same time. As much as it saddened her and Regina, Emma left their house crying and promising Regina that she would always find her. If only Emma knew under what circumstances she would find Regina.

Few years have passed and Emma turned 26 years old. Living on her own in a flat in Boston she managed pretty well considering from what background she has come from. The blond girl was a private detective and she was using her ability to bring the dead back to life as a tool of interrogation. She knew that she could only bring the dead back for one minute before someone else in the nearest area would die so she made sure that she used the minute wisely. Her phone started ringing so she picked it up.

„Hello Emma, it's Killian. I have a job for you. I am sure this will make you rich. One of the most richest women in Boston asked me to find out who killed her daughter. She is ready to pay as much as we ask if we succeed. Are you interested?" the male voice introduced the case to Emma and she smiled.

„Yes, of course, I am interested. Not only because of the money, of course. I always care about learning who did such a horrible thing. We need to bring the dead woman some justice," Emma answered and waited for Killian to tell her more details.

„The dead woman is at the main cemetery here in Boston. Her name is Regina Mills," Killian said and when he heard how hard Emma swallowed he knew that something wasn't right.

„Emma?" he addressed the blond woman on the other end of the phone line.

„I am fine," Emma lied in order to end the call as soon as she could. She needed few minutes alone to process what she just heard. She put her phone on the table and took a deep breath. All the memories of her childhood, of having a friend who most certainly was more than a friend to her. She has always hoped she would find Regina but this wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

Now she was dead and she was supposed to bring her back to life for one minute to find out who killed her or what happened to her. Emma took her car keys and went to her car. She was slowly getting ready for the meeting already playing the possible scenarios of what could happen when Regina wakes up. This is going to be very hard for her and who knows how it's going to be for Regina. She arrived to the cemetery heading straight towards the place where they stored the dead bodies before the burial. She opened the cofin. When she saw Regina's beautiful face, her dark hair and soft skin, she started crying. She wasn't sure if she was going to survive this. Was it worth the suffering? What is she going to tell her? How is she going to react? Regina looked so peaceful. Who was she to interrupt her peaceful sleep. Emma wanted to touch Regina's face, to push a strand of her hair behind her ear but she withdrew her hand soon enough not to wake her up. She wasn't ready. Will she ever be?

While she was standing there, staring at the woman in the coffin she realized that her feelings for Regina have never changed. Now, when they were grown ups she knew that what she felt wasn't just friendship. She has always loved this woman and she still does. Emma admired Regina's beauty and felt how her selfish ego started speaking to her „Bring her back. Let her live," was what Emma's inner voice was telling her and she really wanted to obey. She went to check who else was in the area and when she found nobody, she went back to Regina. With a soft touch her finger reached Regina's cheek and the brunette opened her eyes. Emma stepped back to give Regina enough space to realize what happened. Emma looked at her watch and started counting down one minute. Was she really counting or was she just pretending not to feel so bad about her selfish act?

Regina sat down and looked around the room. Her eyes literally pierced Emma. She was a little bit scared that her touch brought back some evil because that was exactly what she saw in Regina's eyes. Thankfully the look in her eyes soon softened and she smiled. She recognized who she was.

„Emma!" she exhaled. Regina pushed herself up realizing where she was.

„What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Regina asked and jumped out to stand on her feet. She didn't want to stay in the coffin. It scared her.

„Regina," Emma whispered. She thought she was ready but she wasn't. Her words ran away and she didn't know what to say. She didn't know if this was the right decision. Emma's heart was telling her to let her live even thought she would never be able to touch her or kiss her .. hug her. It was painful but knowing that Regina was in this world with her was worth the pain. One minute was gone and a silent thump could be heard. A little bird just fell down from a tree and has taken Regina's place in heaven. Emma's life was about to change and she was happy. Regina was absolutely worth breaking the rules.

 _ **The End**_


	5. Wizards In Love

**_Emma and Regina, two wizards, two friends studying at Hogwarts realizing that what they had wasn't a simple friendship. I am a fan of Harry Potter so I let him inspire me. Enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Wizards in Love_**

* * *

Emma Swan was a troublemaker. When it came to the school popularity contest, Harry Potter was at the top of the list of the most popular boys. When people had to vote on the most popular girl at the school Emma Swan would be the one and only winner. She always wanted to be seen, heard and appreciated for what she could do. If there was trouble, there was Emma. Whenever she could she would cause something people would laugh about, speak about for months or remember till the end of their lives. One could say that when it came to entertaining, Emma was absolutely the best choice. Everyone at Hogwarts loved her, she was always amongst the people who got invited to parties not only because she was fun, but also because she was beautiful.

If the school had to choose one person who could compete with Hermione it would be Regina Mills. Also a very beautiful girl with black hair, brown eyes, soft skin and very nice figure. She was the only one who meant danger to miss Granger during the final exams. Regina was very ambitious and one of her top tasks was to once beat Harry's best friend at the exams. Even during classes Regina was the one who raised her hand to answer the teacher's question trying to outstrip Hermione. Emma and Regina were different but without even knowing they had so much in common. They both were from the same background. Emma was raised by foster parents, Regina's mother couldn't care less about her daughter so Regina felt like she grew up without a mother. They both were fighting for their place in the sun, they both were ambitious and they both were gay, even thought they wouldn't admit it to ourselves or to anyone else. They wanted to keep it a secret as much as they could. They were best friends and trusted each other with the biggest secrets they have ever had. They spent their free time together working on homework, practising magic or just hanging around the school or talking to other students. Hagrid liked them both, they were fun. Emma always put a smile on his face when he once again lost his pet because the school regulation would let him have a dragon at the school property, Regina was always the most accurate person and he knew that if he needed to ask something, she would answer or look for answers in her books. When Harry, Hermione and Ron were busy with their own studies, he enjoyed the company of these two girls.

„Hagrid, when it's your birthday?" Emma asked walking next to him and Regina towards the forest to pick some herbs for the next class about magical flowers.

„Well, ehm, actually this weekend," Hagrid admitted hoping that they wouldn't want to plan a party to celebrate his birthday.

„Oh look at you! We should celebrate," it was Regina who came up with the idea and she high-fived Emma for asking him.

„No, please, girls, no party. Ok?" Hagrid tried to calm their enthusiasm. He wasn't a big fan of celebration especially when it was his birthday that they would be celebrating.

„Is there something you would like to get as a gift?" Emma asked already thinking about something extraordinary that would suit her big hairy friend.

„I have a dream ..." Hagrid didn't finish the sentence because he knew that what he wished for would get him fired. And he wouldn't want that. Where would he go? Hogwarts was his home, Dumbledore was his best friend and he couldn't even think about loosing all his friends among the students. He loved this place too much to risk anything.

„Come on, tell us. We will promise not to tell anyone," Emma insisted on getting the answer.

Regina stopped in front of Hagrid and even thought she was the smallest of them all she looked dangerous so even Hagrid's heart skipped a beat.

„Hagrid, you know I am good with magic. Tell us or I will use one of the spells on you," Regina was now the one who played the evil one having Emma gasp at the fact that she had it in herself. Emma loved what she saw in front of her. The scene was hilarious.

„Ok, but please, don't tell anyone," the big guy said and bent down so only Emma and Regina could hear him.

„I always wanted one of these shiny spiders. They are big but they glow in the dark," Hagrid shared his dream with the girls. Emma shivered. She wasn't so fond of spiders.

„I have always wanted this animal as a pet when I was a small kid," he added, looking towards the forest. He was literally daydreaming about having such a pet.

„Have you ever been a small kid?" Emma couldn't help herself. She loved teasing her friend and even now when she felt dizzy she enjoyed Hagrid's face when he looked at her.

„Good to know what your childhood dreams were," Regina said and supported Emma who was now almost falling to the ground. She felt weak just from thinking about spiders. She had this in common with Ron, they both were scared of them.

„You should wait here, I will be back soon," the big boy said and left them standing at the edge of the forest. It was forbidden to go in the woods around the school because a lot of magical creatures lived there and it was dangerous.

„I am gonna get him this spider he was talking about," Regina said determined to grant Hagrid's wish.

„Really? If you do this then you will have to do it alone, I am too scared to come near such a thing," Emma resigned but it was ok for Regina. She knew that she could do this. 

_**Few days later**_

„Happy Birthday Hagrid," Regina wished to her friend and gave him a middle sized box.

„I hope you will love your gift," she added and watched him open the box.

„Where is Emma?" he asked while opening the top of the box to look inside.

„She is waiting outside," Regina didn't want to ruin the surprise of give anything away too soon.

„No! No, you didn't! Regina!" Hagrid was confused, touched and even surprised by his friends' ability to get something so rare as this gloomy spider. It was still a baby so they were able to fit it into a small box. But in the next few weeks it will grow and hopefully it will become friends with Hagrid, not only for Hagrid's sake but also for their all sakes.

„Can I come in now? Is it back in the box?" Emma screamed from her place behind the door. She made sure that the spider was hidden and safely tucked in the box before she stepped in.

„May he grow fast and make you happy, friend," Emma wished Hagrid happy birthday and kissed him on his cheek after pushing a chair so she could reach him. 

**_Few weeks later_**

The spider made Hagrid happy just by growing so fast and being his best glowing self. His happiness was about to be soon exchanged for troubles.

Hagrid was frantically running around the campus searching for his two friends.

Emma had a class and Regina was sitting on the grass reading a book about spells. Hagrid came to her and when the shadow he casted covered her she looked up to meet his eyes. She immediately knew something happened. She got up waiting for Hagrid's words to reach her ears. He looked sad, confused and even terrified.

„It ran away!" he said out loud realizing that everyone could hear him. He placed a hand over his mouth to indicate that he made a mistake by speaking so loud.

„What?" Regina exhaled worrying about where the creature might have been now.

„Where is it now? Do you know where it went?" the brunette asked looking around as if she expected the spider to run around.

„I saw it going towards the tower," he whispered, fear apparent in his eyes.

„God! That's where Emma's class is now!" she was now worried for all of them. She remembered how bad is Emma's fear of spiders and if she meets the creature she will probably die. And if the spider appears in front of any of their teachers, Hagrid will have to leave the school and Regina will be expelled. Nothing of this matter to her now as much as Emma's safety. If something happened to her she would never forgive herself. She wouldn't even know how to live without her best friend.

Her legs took her towards the tower, she took out her wand and got ready to use the necessary spells. She took the stairs towards the top of the tower. She heard noise and soon after hearing a loud thump a few students ran past her screaming something about being attacked by a giant spider.

Now she knew they all were in trouble. Even thought she was scared she ran towards the class expecting one of the teacher there but there was none. Few kids were hiding behind the wardrobes around the class. She looked around the room and then her eyes finally reached Emma. She was lying on the ground, chairs scattered around her, she seemed unconscious. Regina couldn't see any movement. She pushed her fear aside and went to Emma, she needed to find out if she was hurt.

„Emma?" Regina whispered her friend's name. She took her lifelessly looking body in her arms and tried to shake with her to wake her up. Unsuccessfully. Regina was hopeless. What has she done? Why did she bring this creature to the school? This was all her fault. What is she going to do?

And what about Emma? Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Emma as if her hug could make everything better.

„Please, be ok!" she whispered stroking Emma's hair. She pulled out of the hug to look at her friend's face. She realized that what she was feeling for Emma wasn't just a simple friendship. Her heart cried. Ignoring the other people in the room she lowered her head and when her lips touched Emma's she softly kissed her. It worked in the fairy tales. A true love's kiss always brought the loved ones back or woke them up from curses. She hoped that her kiss will have the same effect. It did. Emma moved. She opened her eyes and looked in Regina's brown orbs.

„What you say, my hero. Should we take care of this mess first and then talk?" she whispered while looking in her friend's eyes deeply. The brunette knew that now when Emma was safe everything was going to be ok.

„I guess we should talk," Regina answered. She got up and offered Emma her hand as a support so she could get to her feet. They smiled at each other and went straight towards the adventure of catching the big and glowing spider.

* * *

 _ **P.S. This was meant to be a short story but I couldn't stop adding more details to it. This one was written as a funny story with a romantic end. I am not satisfied with it but I hope you will enjoy reading it.**_


	6. Falling From The Sky

_**Inspired by Avengers. I just wanted to imagine our ladies in a role of heroes or at least one of them. This is the best I could come up with. Enjoy. Xoxo**_

* * *

 **Falling From The Sky**

* * *

Regina Mills was a common citizen. She worked as a secretary for the mayor office in Boston and she loved her job. She didn't get much credit for what she has already done for the city but she couldn't be bothered by it. The feeling of doing something useful and something for the people living in the city was the only reward she needed. She has never thought of becoming famous or somehow important in the eyes of her fellow citizens. But after the world discovered the existence of an alien life everything has changed. Regina changed. She wanted to do something more, something to save the human kind, something that would have a bigger impact on people's lives than just filling in papers in her office. The world was once again under the attack of an alien race and Avengers were the front line of defence, they were fighting such battles normal people couldn't. Not because they didn't want to fight but because they had no chance at winning. The alien race was advanced and only people with superpowers could defeat them. Regina liked all of the Avengers but Iron Man had a special place in her heart. She liked the guy, how easy going he was and his sense of humour. If only she could meet him one day. How different would he be in real? The only way he „knew" him was from the tv screen. He was a famous scientist always looking for improvement of technology to make people's lives better, easier, funnier.

Regina was on her way to the office. She had to work even thought the world was going through such a big battle. All the people who worked in the government had to be on stand by if any important changes were about to happen or if any statements had to be announced.

Lost in her thoughts about the battle and all the danger they were in she almost missed the shiny ball of light flying over her head. It made no sound or at least people couldn't here it as high it was but it could be seen very well. Something just flew over Regina's head and when she followed the trajectory she figured that the object fell into a building near the town border. Her instincts told her to go and check it out so she listened to her inner voice. With her thumb raised she stopped a cab and ordered him to go to the old factory at the edge of Boston. She had no idea why her heart led her there but it felt like the right thing to do in case she could do some good. The cab stopped in front of the old building, Regina paid the driver and got out of the car. The taxi driver drove away and left Regina all alone. The brunette explored the surroundings with her eyes and listened carefully is she could hear something suspicious. There was nothing dangerous so she decided to go inside the building. It looked like it used to be a storage but it was abandoned many years ago. A lot of damage was caused to the building and according to how the walls were damaged she figured that it has been out of order for quite some time. She entered the building carefully, looking around in case there was some danger lurking. The place was creepy, dark and the air was full of dust. Few birds flew away when they heard Regina's heels hitting the ground.

„Hello? Is anybody here?" she tried. No response. She kept walking deeper into the building turning around the middle wall finally seeing the black smoke she saw in the sky few moments ago.

There has to be something. What if it was one of the aliens? She realized that she wasn't prepared for a fight with an alien. Her mind was telling her to leave this place from the safety reasons but her heart led her forward. She somehow couldn't stop. She walked to a huge pile of stones, wood with ropes and cables on top of it and then she saw a glimpse of a shiny metal. It was someone in a metal suit. Sparks of fire were all around the place and Regina had to be careful not to step into the fire. She criss crossed through the spacious place as close as she could to the metallic figure.

When she laid her eyes on the body she took a deep breath and her heart stopped beating for a moment. It was Iron Man. Was she dreaming? Was it really him? Is she finally going to meet him? What if he is hurt? Does he need help? Her mind was full of questions that she almost over heard the voice coming from suit.

„Stay away!" the robotic voice said and Regina froze at the spot. She dropped her bag to the ground. She wasn't sure if she should stay or run as far as she could. How could she tell that the person in the suit is a friend. What if it was the enemy and Regina just fell into a trap? She took another step towards the person.

„I said you should stay away!" the voice said harshly to scare the woman.

„Why?" Regina answered determined to have a chat with this mysterious person. From these few words she could say it wasn't Tony Stark in the suit. The voice was different than when she heard him talking in the tv.

„This suit is unpredictable especially when it's broken," the voice said and Regina admitted that the person was probably right. She had to smile at the thought that the person in the suit wanted to keep her safe. The metallic body attempted to stood up but failed. Whoever was in the suit was hurt. Regina was sure at the moment when she heard the moaning.

„Are you hurt? I can help you," Regina wasn't ready to give up. These superheroes never gave up so she was ready to pay back for their help.

„There is not much you could do," the voice answered and the moaning reached Regina's ears again.

„The systems are overloaded," another robotic voice filled the air and Regina knew that it wasn't a good sign. Usually when something was overloaded it went boom.

„Shouldn't these things have a safety protocol so if something like that happened the suit would let the person out?" Regina was thinking out loud and the person in the suit nodded even thought the brunette couldn't see him. After few breaths the suit opened and Regina finally saw the face of the person who was inside.

„A girl?" Regina was surprised. She hoped to meet Tony but when she looked more closely at the person she thought that this wasn't as bad as it seemed. From the suit a young beautiful blond woman was looking at her, her eyes asking for help. Regina didn't hesitate and closed the distance between them to be able to help the woman get out of the suit as soon as possible. There was a possibility of explosion and in this case they would like to be as far from this place as they could. Regina helped the blond woman get up, supported her by putting the woman's hand around her shoulders and led her out of the building.

When they reached a safe distance, the blond woman made it clear she needed to sit down to rest. Regina helped the woman to the ground so she could gain some strength.

„A woman!" the blond woman answered correcting Regina's assumption.

„Oh, sorry," Regina giggled feeling relieved that she managed to save her.

„I am Emma Swan," the blond woman introduced herself raising her hand offering Regina a hand shake.

„Thank you," she added waiting for the other woman to respond somehow. Regina accepted Emma's hand and smiled.

„I am Regina Mills," the brunette said while shaking the other woman's hand.

„What happened? Where did you get the suit?" Regina asked not able to hide her curiosity.

„Tony Stark asked me to join them in the battle giving me one of his suits. I work in his labs and he thought this would be a great way for me to feel my own inventions," Emma answered sharing private stuff with this brunette not actually knowing why. She just felt relieved that she survived another day.

„Can you see the irony?" Regina said and sat down next to Emma.

„Tony is a funny guy," Emma answered and they both laughed.

* * *

 _The End ( of this story)_

 _ **P.S. I hope you liked this one. Sammie**_


End file.
